recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bacon-Cheeseburger Pizza
Description Contributed by Jenn B aka Mom2Sam and Tiny at World Recipes Y-Group * Source: Better Homes and Gardens * Prep: 50 Minutes | Bake: 22 Minutes * Makes 8 Servings Ingredients * 2¾ to 3¼ cups all-purpose flour * 1 package active dry yeast * ¼ teaspoon salt * 1 cup warm water (120°F to 130°F) * 2 tablespoons cooking oil * ¾ cup chopped onion * 2 cloves garlic, Minced * 1 tablespoon olive oil, margarine, or butter * 1 x 14½-ounce can tomatoes, cut up * 1 x 8-ounce can tomato sauce * 1 bay leaf * 1 tablespoon snipped fresh basil or 1 teaspoon dried basil, crushed * 1 tablespoon snipped fresh oregano or 1 teaspoon dried oregano, crushed * 1 teaspoon fennel seed, crushed (optional) * ½ teaspoon sugar * ¼ teaspoon pepper * 1 pound ground beef * 1 cup chopped onion * 2 medium tomatoes, very thinly sliced * 6 slices bacon, cut into 2-inch pieces, crisp-cooked, and drained * 3 cups shredded Cheddar, American, or Cojack cheese (12 ounces) Directions Pizza sauce # Cook ¾ cup chopped onion and garlic in 1 tablespoon oil. # Stir in tomatoes, tomato sauce, bay leaf, basil, oregano, fennel seed, if desired, sugar, and pepper. # Bring to boiling. Reduce heat; Simmer, uncovered, for 35 to 40 minutes or to desired consistency, stirring occasionally. Discard bay leaf.If desired, substitute one 15-oz. can or 15½-oz. jar pizza sauce for the homemade sauce.Make-ahead tip: Prepare pizza sauce; cool. Transfer to freezer container. Seal, label, and freeze up to 1 month. Thaw overnight in refrigerator before using. Pizza dough # Meanwhile, in a large bowl combine 1¼ cups of the flour, the yeast, and the salt. # Add warm water and 2 tablespoons oil. # Beat with an electric mixer on low speed for 30 seconds, scraping bowl constantly. # Beat on high speed for 3 minutes. # Using a spoon, stir in as much of the remaining flour as you can. # Turn dough out onto a lightly floured surface. # Knead in enough remaining flour to make a moderately stiff dough that is smooth and elastic (6 to 8 minutes total). # Divide dough in half. Cover and let rest 10 minutes.Make-ahead tip: Prepare pizza dough; divide into 2 equal portions. Place in plastic freezer bags. Seal, label, and freeze up to 1 month. Thaw overnight in refrigerator before using. Pizza # Grease two 11- to 13-inch pizza pans or baking sheets. # On a lightly floured surface, roll each half of dough into a circle 1 inch larger than pizza pan. # Transfer dough to pans. Build up edges slightly. Prick generously with a fork. Do not let rise. # Bake in a 425°F oven for 10 to 12 minutes or until lightly browned. # Meanwhile, in a large skillet cook ground beef and the 1 cup chopped onion until meat is brown and onion is tender. Drain fat. # Spread pizza sauce over hot crusts. # Sprinkle with ground beef mixture. # Top with tomato slices and bacon pieces. # Sprinkle with cheese. # Bake about 12 minutes more or until cheese melts and sauce is bubbly. Notes Category:World Recipes Category:Superbowl Recipes Category:Pizza Recipes Category:Bacon Recipes Category:Cheddar Recipes Category:American cheese Recipes Category:Tomato Recipes Category:Ground beef Recipes Category:Wheat flour Recipes Category:Tomato sauce Recipes Category:Onion Recipes